Knight and Day
by XxXxLolita ButterflyXxXx
Summary: Summary inside! Hope you like it!


Knight and Day

** Anime: Naruto**

** Oc Characters: Nanao Uchiha, Daisuke Takahashi, Toya Yukimori, Tatsuo Komomura, Kotomi Hayabashi, Yui Fubiyashi, Yasu Ichinose, Naila Kaname, Nana Tachibana, Taichi Hajimaya.**

** Summary: Inspired by 'NANA'. It's been nine months since Naruto's boyfriend of two years, Sasuke Uchiha, left their small town to become a huge star in Tokyo. Naruto copes with the idea but has finally had enough of not seeing his boyfriend. So he decides to finally get up the courage to ask his father can he go to Tokyo to be with him, but he says no. So Naruto decides to slip away and go off to Tokyo to be with Sasuke. Now Naruto must deal with a wild life of Love, Desire, and Stardom.**

** Rated: M for Sex, Language, and some smoking(nothing serious)**

** Band: Nanao(Lead Singer), Sasuke(Lead Guitarist), Yui(Drums), Daisuke(bass)**

** Chapter 1**

_ Hey Sasuke..._

_ Yeah?_

_ Remember when I asked you why does it rain?_

_ Yeah why?_

_ You told me because God is weeping._

_ Yeah. It rains because God feels sorry for his children on this Earth. He's sad to see what's become of his once beautiful world._

_ God is sad?_

_ Yeah...God is weeping..._

"But dad!"

"The answer is no Naruto now stop asking me!" Iruka looked at the blonde haired boy while making dinner.

"But why not? I'm 18 now! I can make my own decisions." Naruto whinned to his father. Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because you're still in high school and you can wait until this semester is over to go to Tokyo and see Sasuke. I want you to focus on your studies." Iruka told him.

"But dad..." Naruto began.

"No buts Naruto now my mind is made up. You aren't going to Tokyo and that's final. So go get ready for dinner." Iruka told him. Naruto groaned and ran up to his room and slammed his door. Iruka sighed and rubbed his head.

"Honey! I'm home!" Iruka heard his husband come into the house.

"Welcome back Kakashi!" He smiled and kissed Kakashi.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked Iruka.

"He's in his room getting ready for dinner. He kept asking me could he go to Tokyo to be with Sasuke." Iruka told him and walked into the kitchen.

"And what did you tell him?" Kakashi asked while following him into the kitchen.

"I told him no."

"Well he is 18 Iruka couldn't you have cut him a break and let him go up to see him? It's been six months since he left and Naruto's been feeling down ever since then." Kakashi told him and sat down at the table.

"Well, he can see Sasuke all he wants when he finishes this semester and graduates." Iruka said and stirred up the miso soup in the pot.

"Well he can finish up in Tokyo and get transferred over there." Kakashi pushed on.

"Look the conversation is over. He's not going and that's final and if you want to eat tonight you'll stop talking about it." Iruka narrowed his eyes at his husband.

"Aw! Iruka~! I'm sorry my love~!" Kakashi purred and wrapped his arms around his waist. Iruka rolled his eyes.

_"Its not fair! I haven't seen Sasuke in six months! I wanna see him so badly..." _ Naruto sat on his bedroom floor with his knees pressed up to his chest.

"Sasuke..."

~Flashback~

_Naruto's P.O.V_

_ I met him when I was 15. We had just moved here to this small town from the big city. I've had Many bad relationships in the past. Most of them with my teachers that I've had crushes on. But we would never be seen in public and I hated that but I still stayed because of the desire that they each gave me. I wanted their love and attention but I knew I could never have it. When I told my current lover that I was leaving he held me in his arms and he cried. But his arms were so cold, I felt no emotion coming from them. After I had told him we went to a movie then to a hotel where we had sex. Even during the sex there was no love. I felt as if I was in a cycle, a cycle that I could never get out of. I felt trapped until I saw him. Sasuke Uchiha, he's very popular among girls and guys, he's very athletic, and smart. What attracted me to him was when I heard him play his guitar. I first heard it when I had went out to a nightclub with a couple of friends, When the lights went out and the spotlight came on my heart stopped. When I heard him play that guitar it felt as though it was just the two of us in the world. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. A month later he had called me behind the school building to talk to me._

_ "You wanna go out?" When I heard him say those words to me I felt something warm in his words and I cheerfully agreed. We spent everyday and every minute together. When I'm with Sasuke it's different from all the other men I had been with Sasuke made me feel like the most important person in the world, he made me feel safe and warm, Like his entire world revolved around me and I loved every minute of it. Then when it was close to the end of the first semester, he had to go to Tokyo with his family because his sister has a band and they wanted to have their big break there. When he told me it was if our relationship was just a dream that I would soon be waking up from. When he left I was there to say goodbye to him, when he held me in his arms it was...warm...I didn't want to let this warmth go away from me. All I could do was cry in his chest._

_ "Don't cry Naruto. I promise we'll always be together." _

_ "Don't say that Teme. You're making me cry more." All I could do was cry until the very end. We both made a promise that when I turn 18 that I would come to Tokyo to be with him._

_ Sasuke..._

_~Flashback End~_

I've been working my ass off at two part time jobs and doing chores for the neighbors to get enough money to make it in Tokyo. Honestly, I really love dad but I want to be with Sasuke no matter what.

Regular P.O.V

Naruto got off the floor and went to his desk. He grabbed a pen and paper and started writing in his notebook.

"Naruto! Dinner's ready!" He heard Kakashi from downstairs calling him.

"Alright dad! I'm coming!" He yelled back at Kakashi.

"Okay." He heard Kakashi say. Naruto continued to write on his sheet of paper then he pulled out his phone and sent a text to his boyfriend.

~In Tokyo~

Sasuke laid in his bed in his apartment. He rolled over on his side and rubbed his hair as he heard his cellphone's ring tone go off.

"Hmm...Naruto." He felt his lips curve up into a smile as he reached over on his dresser and grabbed his phone.

_I'll be there tonight!"_ Sasuke's eyes widen and sat up fast.

"EHH?"

~XXXXXXXX~

"Naruto's coming tonight?!" Nanao and Yui's mouth dropped open wide.

"Yeah. He said he asked his dad and he said yes he could come. Which really doesn't sound like Iruka at all." Sasuke told them and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Well, aren't you happy that he's coming Sasuke?" Yui smiled and asked him.

"Of course I am. I just want to know how he convinced Iruka to let him come to Tokyo even though he has one more semester to finish at school." Sasuke pondered to himself.

"Who cares? He's coming to see you." Nanao smiled at him.

"Yeah. I am pretty happy to finally get to see my beloved." Sasuke smiled to himself.

"hmm...Naruto must really have you whipped. Usually you don't ever smile like that." Yui looked at Sasuke with a skeptical look on her face.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at her. Yui and Nanao giggled.

~With Naruto~

Naruto quietly packed up his belongings in a duffel bag and went downstairs to the kitchen to grab a few cups of ramen. Naruto left his note for his parents on the table and started walking towards the door.

"Going somewhere son?" Naruto's eyes widen and he slowly turned around to see Kakashi's smiling face.

"D-Dad...what are you doing up?" Naruto smiled innocently and shivered some.

"I came down for some ice cream and to read my latest book. Your father won't let me read them in our bed. What are you doing up so late?" Kakashi looked at him.

"Well...I was just gonna go and spend the night at my friend's house. So bye!" Naruto hurriedly said and quickly tried opening the door.

"Naruto. You're going to Tokyo aren't you?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto blinked for a second and looked down.

"Yes sir. I just want to see Sasuke so badly."

"Well then here." Kakashi gave him an envelope.

"Huh? What's this dad?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"You're gonna need a train ticket and snacks on the way." He smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back and hugged Kakashi.

"What about-"

"I'll take care of your other dad. Just go on now before he wakes up." Kakashi interrupted him. Naruto smiled and hugged him again before running out the door and down the street.

Sasuke heard his phone ringing in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I'M COMING TO TOKYO TONIGHT!" Sasuke heard his boyfriend yell through the phone.

"Yo. Sasuke what's wrong?" Yui looked over at him.

"Naruto...he's coming to Tokyo tonight."

"TONIGHT?!" Nanao and Yui looked at him shocked and mouths wide open.

**Haru- So that was ch. 1!**

** Hotaru- R&R People!**


End file.
